Nos quedarán los lunes
by Tomatoland
Summary: One-shot. Solo existe una razón por la que Lovino asistiría a aquella aburrida y desesperante reunión de Naciones Unidas, y tiene nombre y apellidos.


¿Qué mejor hora para escribir Spamano que a las 2 de la madrugada? Traigo una historia cortiiita que me apetecía escribir. Love ya ~

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers me pertenece. Lo de siempre, que todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Himaruya.

* * *

**Nos quedarán los lunes**

Siempre ocurría lo mismo: cada cierto tiempo los países pertenecientes a las Naciones Unidas se reunían; las situaciones que vivía dicho colectivo solían ser muy parecidas, los más allegados charlaban animadamente, comentando desde cualquier aspecto de la marcha de la economía mundial hasta los últimos detalles de las vidas personales de sus jefes, mientras que otros, con relaciones más tensas, se dedicaban a rivalizar y discutir, ofreciendo, en muchos casos, un espectáculo que sus compañeros no dudaban en disfrutar; y el día elegido, como siempre, era a comienzo de semana, un lunes. Y ahí volvía a estar él, con la vista pegada al suelo y haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Realmente, poco le importaba al mayor de los representantes de Italia lo que se hablaba en aquellas reuniones; desde su punto de vista, los asuntos a tratar siempre eran los mismos, y las conversaciones eran monótonas y aburridas, además de no ofrecer ninguna solución a los problemas que se suponía que trataban.

Quizá una visión algo pesimista, pero odiaba asistir.

Simplemente, haría como cada vez que su hermano y él eran llamados a aquel evento, se pegaría al menor para que el alemán que le rondaba no se acercara demasiado e intentaría ignorar al máximo de gente posible. Al menos, esa era la mentalidad con la que asistía.

Siendo media mañana todavía no se había dado comienzo a la reunión, los países estaban desperdigados por los pasillos y el salón de conferencias, haciendo tiempo hasta que el anfitrión, Alfred F. Jones, personificación de Estados Unidos, comenzara. Lovino empezaba a estar más que harto de soportar a su hermano, que no dejaba de parlotear acerca de cualquier cosa que se le venía a la cabeza, predominantemente pasta y lo mucho que había echado de menos ver a tanta gente reunida. El mayor no entendía cómo su hermano era capaz de sentir tanta emoción por asistir, cuando él mismo estaba deseando que acabara, al menos por el momento.

Pero aún venía lo peor, ambos italianos de repente oyeron una estridente risa a sus espaldas, y rápidamente dos brazos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros a la vez que aparecía entre ellos un escandaloso Gilbert.

–_¡_Kesese! ¡Qué puntuales! No os perdéis una de estas reuniones, ¿eh? _–_Comenzó a entablar conversación, mientras apretaba a los italianos contra él sonriendo ampliamente.

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente, saludando con alegría al albino.

–¡Es divertido! _–_Respondió abrazando a Gilbert. _–_¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Echaba de menos estas reuniones, es bueno vernos unos a otros de vez en cuando…

–¡Es evidente que me echabas de menos! ¿Quién no lo haría? _–_Exclamó el prusiano, en el fondo emocionado por la respuesta del menor. _–_¿Y tú? _–_Dirigió la mirada hacia Lovino.

–Yo nada, es más, no sé qué haces aquí si ni siquiera eres un país _–_contestó éste de forma tajante, apartando la mirada de la puerta y desviándola hacia él con odio mientras se apartaba de su lado.

La expresión de Gilbert cambió hasta mostrar una mueca de fastidio, pero antes de que contestara al italiano, Feliciano le interrumpió, incómodo por el rumbo que había iniciado su hermano en la conversación.

–Lovi también se alegra mucho de volver a vert-

–¡No me llames con ese estúpido diminutivo aquí, imbécil! _–_Exclamó Lovino casi a voz de grito, sin dejar que su hermano terminara de hablar.

Gilbert rió entre dientes, deseando carcajearse ante la reacción del castaño y dispuesto a mofarse de él. _–_¿Qué pasa, "Lovi"? ¿No quieres que escuchen lo bonito que suena tu nombre? _–_Le miró divertido, buscando una respuesta agresiva por parte del italiano.

Pero esta vez, no recibió ni gritos, ni un puñetazo, ni ninguna de las usuales reacciones de Lovino. Alguien de mayor interés para él había entrado en la habitación. Se había quedado estático mirando hacia la puerta, que hacía solo unos segundo se había abierto dejando pasar a unos de los últimos invitados que quedaban por llegar. El prusiano alzó una ceja, preguntándose por qué el italiano miraba con tanta concentración y el ceño fruncido en aquella dirección, parecía que estaba teniendo una especie de dilema interno. El menor de los italianos rápidamente se esforzó en volver a captar la atención del albino, iniciando una conversación con el primer tema que se le vino a la cabeza y mientras mirando de reojo a su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sabía muy bien, solo con verle, que la persona por la que había estado pendiente de la puerta en todo momento acababa de entrar, que Antonio al fin había llegado. Y, como en todas las reuniones, su hermano pasaría a estar fuera de cobertura.

El español aprovechó su llegada para saludar a muchos de los países con los que se llevaba bien, regalándoles sonrisas y animados comentarios. Lovino simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle, había echado de menos la presencia de Antonio, sus brillantes y verdes ojos, su cálida sonrisa, el sonido de su voz… Y hacia poco tiempo que se había dignado a reconocerlo ante sí mismo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, y decidiendo si acercarse a él con cualquier insulto barato o no, su mirada chocó con la del español, que le sonrió ampliamente y movió la mano a modo de saludo en la distancia.

Suficiente para el rostro de Lovino adquiriera un tono rojizo claramente destacable.

–¡Parece que ya estamos todos! _–_La ruidosa y característica voz de Alfred fue la vía de escapo de Lovino, que aprovechó haciendo para desviar repentinamente la mirada hacia el estadounidense, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta del saludo de Antonio, y, por supuesto, no contestando a él, produciendo que el español sonriera con resignación y algo decepcionado. _–_Todos a dentro, demos comienzo a la reunión y acabemos antes de la hora de la comida. No quiero que pase como la última vez, mi estómago se resintió _–_bromeó el estadounidense, mientras cada nación entraba en el salón de conferencias y tomaba su asiento correspondiente, el cual ya conocían muy bien.

Feliciano volvió a acercarse rápidamente a su hermano, tomándole de la mano a pesar de las quejas de éste último y tirando de él hacia sus asientos. Lo cierto es que Lovino agradecía su posición en la sala; ya había probado, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta, como tenía que colocarse para mirar estratégicamente en dirección al español cuando comenzaba a aburrirse de la reunión. Se maldijo a sí mismo nada más tomar asiento, deseando pegarse una bofetada ante aquellos impulsos de quinceañera enamorada que le daban y que no hacían más que avergonzarle. Se odiaba, se odiaba completamente; pero más odiaba a Antonio por hacerle sentir así.

Todo transcurría a la normalidad, diversos países dando sus opiniones, gritos, discusiones, nada cambiaba. Solo que aquella vez su plan había fallado. No podía mirar al español disimuladamente si "el muy hijo de puta", según pensaba Lovino, no dejaba de mirarle a él. Tragó saliva, intentando desviar ligeramente la mirada de nuevo hacia su asiento, para encontrarse OTRA VEZ a Antonio con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano, completamente ajeno a la reunión y muy atento a lo que hacía. Y como las muchas veces anteriores, el italiano se apartó de golpe, recibiendo un codazo de la nación que se encontraba a su lado, ya molesta.

"_Me voy a cagar en su madre" _pensó, completamente indignado. "_¿Qué mierdas se cree que mira?"_

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, mirándole una última vez para descubrirle sonriendo hacia él; y antes de darse por vencido le dedicó un bonito corte de manga que no pasó desapercibido e hizo que Ludwig, harto de su actitud, casi le echara de la sala.

* * *

Tras lo que pareció un tiempo interminable, finalmente se puso final a la reunión al creerse resueltos todos los asuntos a tratar. Muchos de los países, con el anfitrión a la cabeza, salieron corriendo en dirección al restaurante más cercano, deseando encontrarse con una buena comida. Feliciano había desaparecido, aprovechó un momento de despiste de su hermano para huir en dirección hacia Ludwig y repetirle numerosas veces lo mucho que le había extrañado.

Lovino, al verse de repente solo, trató de salir de allí cuanto antes. Envidiaba la capacidad de Feliciano para expresar sus sentimientos. Él, simplemente quería irse, escapar de aquel lugar, antes de verse en cualquier tipo de situación incómoda.

–¡Lovi! _–_Una demasiado conocida voz le llamó a sus espaldas justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta.

Pero el italiano ni se giró; decidió morderse el labio y seguir caminando, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada aún sabiendo que seguramente más tarde y tras pensarlo dos veces se arrepentiría.

Por suerte para él, quien le llamaba tenía fama de ser bastante insistente, y siguió llamándole a la vez que aceleraba el paso buscando alcanzarle. Tras pocos segundos, Lovino sintió como le abrazaban por detrás cariñosamente y se detuvo de golpe, reaccionando al rato e intentando escapar del abrazo.

–¡Aquí estás! Llevo todo el rato llamándote _–_dijo con alegría Antonio mientras le estrujaba más fuerte para que no fuera capaz de soltarse.

–No te he oído, pedazo de idiota _–_respondió el italiano con indiferencia. _–_No estoy todo el tiempo pendiente de ti, ¿sabes?

Antonio le miró incrédulo, con ganas de hacer un comentario acerca de aquello, pero se limitó a reír y fingir que no se había dado cuenta hace tiempo y reuniones atrás de la extrema atención que ponía el italiano sobre él.

–Te he echado de menos, Lovi _–_susurró al notar como el menor dejaba de luchar contra él. _–_¿y tú a mí?

"_Por supuesto que te he echado de menos. Me moría por verte, por hablar contigo, y merece la pena haber venido solo por ello. Eres lo único por lo que no mando a mi hermano solo a esta mierda"_

–Ni de coña _–_mintió, ignorando por completo sus propios pensamientos. _–_No eres tan importante.

–Yo sé que no es así ~ _–_canturreó, totalmente convencido de lo que decía. _–_Hacía mucho tiempo que no te dejabas abrazar de esta manera.

Lovino suspiró, resignado. Y no pudo evitar que se le escapara aquella pequeña sonrisa que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo. _–_Eres un pesado.

–¡Fíjate si soy pesado que nadie quiere venir a comer conmigo! _–_Lloriqueó el español mientras le soltaba y se ponía en frente de él con cara de pena.

–¿Y esa cara? _–_El italiano alzó una ceja. _–_Yo no pienso acompañarte.

–¿No? ¡Yo ya contaba contigo! Venga, ¡por favoooooor! _–_Pidió mientras agarraba la cara de Lovino con ambas manos y empezaba a repartir besos por ella. _–_Que tenía ganas de veeeeerte.

El italiano se quejó varias veces, comentando el asco que le daban los besos del español y exigiéndole que parara de una vez, satisfecho ante el poco caso que le hacía el mayor; y, finalmente, cedió.

–Está bien, está bien… Iré contigo, si no hay más remedio.

Antonio exclamó con alegría celebrando su victoria y tomó de la mano a Lovino, comenzando a andar en dirección a la salida mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y la apretaba con firmeza, asegurándose de que su italiano no se le volviera a escapar, y aún sabiendo de sobra que aquella opción no estaba entre los planes del menor.

* * *

Puuuuessss ya está, historia cortita, ñoña y gay. No hay muuucho más que decir, solo que realmente AMO describir a Lovi así todo enamoradito de Antonio ;/; y señalar que intenté no utilizar en este fic los nombres humanos de los países, pero me parecía demasiado frío y… No pude [¿?]

Bueno, lo dicho, queee me despido ya ~

Recuerda dejar fav y review si te ha gustado ;D Cualquier cosa será bien recibida y me hará inmensamente feliz! *Inserte aquí corazón gay*


End file.
